harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Potter cottage
The Potters' Cottage was the home of James, Lily, and Harry Potter from the late 1970s to 31 October, 1981 when Lord Voldemort murdered Harry's parents and destroyed a large portion of the house. After the Prophecy is made After a prophecy was made by Sybill Trelawney concerning the birth of one who would be able to defeat Lord Voldemort, Albus Dumbledore had the Potters go into hiding after being warned of Voldemort's intentions by then-Death Eater Severus Snape. A Fidelius Charm was placed on the house, with Sirius Black chosen as Secret-Keeper. However, a last-minute decision was made to make Peter Pettigrew Secret-Keeper instead, as it was believed he would be less obvious to the Death Eaters. Unfortunately, neither the Potters nor Sirius knew that Pettigrew had in fact betrayed the Order of the Phoenix and turned spy for Voldemort. Lord Voldemort attempting to kill infant Harry Potter]] On 31 October, 1981, Voldemort travelled to Godric's Hollow and entered the Potter home, catching its inhabitants off-guard. James was murdered quickly, while Lily fled upstairs with Harry. Cornered in the nursery, Lily refused to step aside for Voldemort, and was killed as well. When the Dark Lord then attempted to murder the one prophesised to defeat him, the protection laid down by his mother's sacrifice caused the Killing Curse to rebound, resulting in an explosion that destroyed Voldemort's body. Rubeus Hagrid and 4 Privet Drive Dumbledore had placed a charm on the house that alerted him immediately to James and Lily's deathshttp://pottercast.the-leaky-cauldron.org/transcript/show/166?ordernum=3. Sirius Black and Rubeus Hagrid discovered Harry still alive inside the ruined house. Hagrid used Sirius' flying motorcycle to deliver the infant to Dumbledore at 4 Privet Drive, while Black went after Pettigrew. 1997-1998 and Hermione outside the ruined Potter Cottage in 1997.]] This house was visited again by Harry on Christmas Eve, 1997, along with Hermione Granger. It had been left in its ruined state and made invisible to Muggles, as a monument to the Potters and to Voldemort's first downfall. After the Second Wizarding War, it is unknown what happened to it. Behind the scenes *According to Harry Potter Limited Edition, in Harry's childhood bedroom there was a poster with the alphabet on it. There were also pictures of magical things such as goblins, dragons and unicorns. * The Potter cottage that appears in [[Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)|the film version of Philosopher's Stone]] during Hagrid's conversation with Harry in the Leaky Cauldron, and the Potter cottage that appears in ''Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' during Harry and Hermione's visit to Godric's Hollow appear to have different styles and designs. One possible reason for this is that a lot of the first film was shot on location, whereas a lot of the subsequent instalments were created on sound stages. Another reason may be that the cottage shown in the first film was in Harry's imagination when he was listening the story from Hagrid, and the cottage from the last films was the actual one. It is interesting to note, however, that the first cottage bears similarities to Church Cottage, where Rowling grew up. * Since Harry was born in the village of Godric's Hollow, it is very possible that he was born in his parents' home. * In the first film version, Voldemort is seen creeping up to the house and nobody is seen through the windows. He opens the door, by possibly using Alohomora. Lily is seen slamming Harry's nursery door, as a cloaked man is seen going down the stairs. The nursery door is blasted open and Voldemort casts the Killing Curse on Lily. As she falls, she screams, and mouths the word: James. Green light is then seen flashing through the cottage windows, and Voldemort points his wand in Harry's face. * It is unknown how Harry Potter and Hermione Granger found the Potters' Cottage, as Pettigrew was still the Secret Keeper, and he did not tell either of them the house's whereabouts. Likely the charm was removed, because after a spell was placed so muggles couldn't see it, although if the charm was still in place then muggles wouldn't be able to see it anyway. * In ''Deathly Hallows: Part 2'', Severus Snape was seen entering the household after Voldemort's attack, mourning over Lily's corpse, just before Hagrid arrived to retrieve Harry. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' Notes and references fr:Maison des Potter Category:Houses Category:Potter family possessions